


Shelter

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: Sousuke se pregunta ¿por qué perdió tanto tiempo en invitar a Nanase a salir?





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho para el intercambio navideño de la página SouHaru -Free! Eternal summer-.
> 
> El regalo es para Shino Shou (también en fb).

Sousuke se frotó las manos en un intento de darse algo de calor, había olvidado los guantes en casa por la premura de salir lo más pronto posible, no quería admitirlo pero estaba nervioso, el simple hecho de que Nanase hubiese aceptado salir a tomar algo con él, lo había emocionado más de lo que se había imaginado, miro su reloj de pulsera aún faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada, pero el no quiso tentar su suerte y llegar tarde, por lo que había tomado unas cuantas precauciones. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a Nanase.

Entonces, a lo lejos lo vio, por alguna razón, venía acompañado de un sujeto que por sus pintas, debía tener poco más de treinta años. A Sousuke se le fue el aliento al ver la vestimenta de Haru, por que a pesar de que su ropa era casual, el chico se veía bien, tenía un buen porte, se puso de pie para recibirlo y noto la leve mueca de disgusto que tenía en el rostro y al otro sujeto que intentaba sin éxito sujetarlo de un brazo, Yamazaki sintio su sangre hervir y dio varias zancadas para darles alcance.

Cuando bajó del tren, se sentía nervioso, estaban cerca de la navidad y Sousuke había dicho que quería verlo, Haru no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones acerca de esa petición, pero al final, mientras bajaba del tren, podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón latir inquieto, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre venía siguiéndolo y aunque no le dió mucha importancia y siguió en lo suyo, notó que la persona estaba cada vez más cerca, aún le quedaban unas cuantas calles por caminar y llegar al lugar donde se vería con Yamazaki.

-Oye ¿puedo acompañarte? -escucho que le preguntaron y Haru giro un poco la cara para luego fijar su vista en el camino de nuevo. 

-No -fue la escueta respuesta. Suspiro con hartazgo.

-Te ví en el tren y me pareciste lindo, quisiera invitarte a un lugar bonito.

Haru solo siguió caminando, pero el sujeto lo alcanzo y quiso sujetarlo del brazo para girarlo, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un golpe cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lo abrazaba. Reconoció el olor de la loción de quien lo abrazó y su corazón latió emocionado. 

-Ya te dijo que no quiere ir - le dijo con molestia mientras abrazaba al más bajo. El sujeto lo miro, primero sorprendido y luego molesto. 

-¿Y quien eres tú para decidir por él? 

-Su novio -y dirigiendose a Haru -díselo.

El sujeto se molesto aún más y miro a Haru esperando respuesta, este solo se sonrojo y recargo su espalda en el pecho del más alto y sujetó sus brazos intensificando el abrazo. El sujeto se dio media vuelta y se fue molesto, Haru y Sousuke se quedaron parados en medio de la plazita, viendo como se alejaba, hasta que el más bajo hablo.

¿No me vas a soltar?

-¿Tienes prisa? 

-No.

Rin se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato de que Sousuke se comportaba diferente cuando estaba cerca de Haru, supuso que eran celos de su amistad con él, pero algo le decía que había otra razón por la cual se comportaba así cuando cuando su amigo de la infancia rondaba por ahí, en las practicas de verano fue que se animó a decirle algo acerca de sus sospechas.

-Deberías invitar a salir a Haru.

Esa ocasión Sousuke se había molestado bastante, pero ahora, teniendo a Nanase tan cerca y con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla, se abofeteo mentalmente por lo lento que se había visto durante tantos meses. Quería pasar muchos años así junto a Haruka Nanase.

-Feliz navidad, Nanase.

-Faltan dos días para navidad.

Sousuke rió bajito.

-Para mi ya es navidad.


End file.
